petalienfandomcom-20200214-history
Pet Alien Wiki
Welcome to the Pet Alien Wiki Latest activity Polls 15 yeasrs of the series witch charater the worst after Melba, Villains, Clinton, Napoleon Kid, Tommy's Teacher and Doctor Daffodil Tommy Dinko Gumpers Swanky Flip Scruffy Gabby Granville Cap'n Spangley Bitters Mrs. Cadle Emperor Breet Swanky's Parents Mime Frogs Aliens Earthlings All None Witch episode the worst The Boy With Six Legs Evil Emperor The Amazing Atomic Tommy Crater Of Doom Attack Of The 50 ft Tommy It Came From The Closet The Bride Of Gumpers The Thing On The Corner I Was A Teenage Bearded Boy Escape From Detention X Box Of Doom Assault Of A Rodent They Came From Outer Space Tentacles Of Terror The Great Movie Massacre The Day That Wouldn’t End It Comes When You Sleep Attack Of The Werescruffy Sounds Of Doom Darkness She Comes For Your Heart Beast Who Stole My Heart Night Of The Walking Cannonball It Landed On The Porch Bay Of The Triffid Doctor Of Doom Invasion Of The Baloon People The Little Monster Ball The Land That Size Forgot The Day The Food Expired The Evil That Thumbs Do Terror TV Bad Blood From Beyond The Day Time Stood Still Horror Scope Scare Affair Stage Fright Night Of The Cat People Return Of The Ghastly Gobbler Shipping And Handling Not Included The Boy Who Became Something… Unleashed Beast Of Fury The Creature Of The Spray Bay The Alien Who Sold The World Beware The Decider Maker I Voted For An Alien A Pirate And His Dog They Took Tommy’s Brain The Boy Who Ate Too Much Taffy The Floating Head The Time That Time Ended The Day Of Judgement The Creature Who Left It Came from the Fan Club The World Without Hamburgers Evil That Pinched My Feet The Earth Boy Who Needed Protection Seventy Foot Tommy Island of Doom Him The Guest Who Wouldn't Leave... Ever Day of the Naked Aliens Master Jakers! The Horror That Is Klattou He Walks and Talks Like an Alien The Night of Two Tommys +1 Curse of the Frozen Tommy Night of the Norwegian Boy Curse of the Invisible Boy Remote Control of Doom They Took the Toilet to Outer Space This Phone, This Insanity! They Had an Aluminium Ticket The Slo-Mo Terror Trapped in the Pink Purse Dimension Race with the Clinton Big Hand of Fate The Beast That's Stuck in My Foot The Black Eye Of Doom The Sheriff Was An Alien Crevice Of Doom She Came From Conforma! Terror In My Nose Belch Of Destruction Gumpers Of The Future Planet Of The Granvilles The Boy Who Cried the Wolf " The Cow Says "Moo!" Duet From Another Dimension! The Doctor Is In... Sane! The Horrible Workout Of Evil The Incredible Floating Boy The Lookalike Girl Of Evil Uranus Awaits The Night My Brain Froze Hot Hot Hot! When TV Ruled The World The Bad Hair Day Dr. Jekyll And Mr. Swanky The Day That Flip Stood Still When Clinton Ruled The World! Beware The Crack! The Alien Who Invaded The Taffy Shoppe Hammy Of Earth! All None With Sad/Bad Ending With Happy/Good Ending With out Gumpers With out Swanky With out Flip With out Scruffy Wich is Season the Worst Season 1 Season 2 All None Category:Browse